


Robron ONE SHOTS

by musicmy13



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Fluff, M/M, one shots, prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 07:05:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9111817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicmy13/pseuds/musicmy13
Summary: Just some requested (or not) short stories about events or situations. I hope you like them.





	1. Aaron's new hairstyle

** 1) A cute moment on Christmas explaining Aaron's sudden new do' **

 

* * *

 

“Stay!” Robert muttered as he tried to make his fiancé stay with him in the warm bed.

“You know I can’t, still got lots of work to do” Aaron replied, trying to get Robert’s arms away from him. But he couldn’t because he wasn’t trying that hard, nor was Robert letting him go any time soon. “Just a few more minutes” the older man begged and Aaron just agreed into it. He rested his head on Roberts waist and sought after a little comfort. After all these months he still couldn’t believe he was here, in his bed, with the one and only Robert Sugden.

And today was extra special since it was Christmas day! He had been looking forwards to this day for weeks now. Normally he wasn’t really into the whole holiday kind of happenings but this year he had plenty of reasons to be.

For starters had he found himself a little sister, I mean he always knew he had one, he just never expected to get in touch with her again.

And than something else he had found, too: Love. Real, solid love. He never expected this to happen and definitely not with the blonde man laying here begging him to stay in his arms. He couldn’t be happier.

“What are you thinking about?” Robert asked when he saw the corners of Aaron’s lips lift up a little. He kissed his lover in the neck and just thought by himself: ‘How can this precious boy actually be real, and... love him unconditionally?!’

“Just about what I’m gonna wear” Aaron said lying, he didn’t want to Robert to think of him as a soft lad. Because he wasn’t, at least most of the time he wasn’t.

“Well, we did got those __ugly__  jumpers we got from Paddy” Robert growled with a disgusted face, stressing the word ‘ugly’. Man, how he hated that jumper. It was way too red and christmassy. Aaron laughed at his facial expression.

“You know I’m just happy Paddy gave them to us,” Aaron started, these words made Robert really question Aaron’s state of mind, or was he just messing him around? “Not because I like them, even though you’ll probably look cute in them, no but because Paddy gave them to __both__ of us. Not just me, but you too!”

This gave Robert actually something to seriously think about, it was true. Just a few months ago he went to Paddy for his blessing and well let’s just say he wasn’t really enthusiastic about the whole situation... That’s the least you could say. But now only a few months later he bought him a jumper - a really ugly one, yeah, maybe that was his pay-back, but he bought him one and that was what counted.

Aaron eyed him to see what he was thinking about, but because he couldn’t make it out, the younger boy just asked: “What are you thinking?”

Robert just shrugged: “Maybe he’s growing on me a bit” he said winking at his fiancé, who’s face lit up just because of that thought, and maybe a little because of the wink. “Soon you’ll be a real part of the family” Aaron said, liking the idea, glancing a look over at the two engagement rings laying on the side-table next to their beds.

“I like the sound of that” Robert said leaning in to kiss Aaron gently. His fingers automatically found the brown curly hair and messed it up even more. Man how he liked running his fingers through that hair! “I like it almost as most as I love your gel free hair” he whispered while licking his lips.

This made Aaron break away from the intimacy a little. Robert looked at him with a sad look. Did his comment really scare Aaron away? He should’ve get used to it by now, not a single day went by where Robert didn’t say something about his free hairstyle.

“Why do you keep saying that?” Aaron asks, silently thinking Robert is making fun of him, suddenly Robert understands. In this moment of revelation, Robert discovers the deep insecurities the younger man has about his hairstyle. He never even thought this could be the reason why he always gelled it.

“Because I mean it” Robert says moving towards his fiancé, holding out his arms trying to grab the other hands. “I always love you, but with your hair free of all that gel, I love you just a little more.” He says sweet. “Why though?” Aaron asks, still not able to make eye contact just yet. “Because that’s who you are. The natural you, I mean” He gets responded and this makes him look up to see Robert staring at him with so much love in his eyes.

“I just feel like you’re hiding behind that gel” Robert confesses next, making sure he doesn’t hurt the man in front of him while saying it. He doesn’t want to offend him. “I just don’t like being tossed about it” Aaron says quietly. This makes Robert chuckle, Aaron looks up confused. “We’re not in high school any more”

“I know it’s just-” Aaron starts but is shushed by a finger of Robert, “Listen you don’t have to change your style for me, I just want you to know that it’s okay when you do.” The sweet words really touch Aaron. He smiles and hugs the love of his life.

“Now can we go back and cuddle some more?” Robert asks softly, Aaron nods and they lay down, arms wrapped around each other. Both know they should get up but can’t.

****\- Some hours later -** **

“So you’re finally ready then?” Liv shouted over at her brother coming down the stairs. She and Robert were already in the living room, ready to part to the pub to join the Dingles Christmas party.

“Why did you take so long, we’ve been waiting for-” Liv was cut off by Aaron who entered the room, a little more shy than usual. Robert and Liv were both stunned by him not only wearing his Christmas jumper, but also having his hair gel free.

“It looks ridiculous, doesn’t it” Aaron took the staring the wrong way and wanted to turn back around and go upstairs to gel his hair. He was stopped by his fiancé who twirled him back around and placed a passionate kiss on his lips. Now Aaron was the one to be stunned.

“You’re beautiful” Robert whispered close to his neck, his fingers seeking the boys hair just to make sure he wasn’t imagining it. “Yeah, you look great brother” Liv complimented, ignoring Robert’s reaction the best she could. She still found it a little gross, even though she liked Robert a little better and she saw how much they loved each other, it would never not be gross.

 

Every one who saw Aaron that day complimented him on his hairstyle, first he thought Robert obligated everyone to do it but after a while he started to accept it. Thinking maybe his gel free hair wasn’t that bad after all. Besides did he never got as much loved up looks from Robert as that day.

 


	2. Car Breakdown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron & Robert reliving the moment that changed their lifes, in the nearest lay by.

** 2) Aaron & Robert have a car breakdown **

* * *

 

Every now and then Robert takes Aaron out for a drive to visit a place he came to in the years he was away from Emmerdale. This is Robert’s way of showing a little more about his past.  It was on one of those days that their car broke down.

“No no no” Robert muttered to the steering wheel, pressing his gas pedal a little harder, but it didn’t work. The car made one final loud noise and just stopped. “Great” Aaron said annoyed. He wasn’t in a very good mood and now with the broken car he knew his moment of getting to know a bit more of Robert’s past today was crushed as well.

“Let’s take a look at it” Robert gestured, getting out of the car. Their luck with cars the last few months wasn’t really big, so he didn’t expect they could fix it. “Open the booth, will ya” Aaron said grumpy. Before doing it, Robert glanced over at his fiancé and saw how bad-tempered he was. Time for him to make it better, he thought to himself. He opened the booth and joined Aaron in searching a solution for the problem ahead of them.

“So you have any ideas what could be wrong? Or should we just carry it all the way home over to the Scrappy yard?” Robert questioned jokingly, all he got was a judging look from Aaron. Not his best moves. But he wasn’t quite giving up on cheering him up.

“I think we should call Cain” Aaron said after a while of looking carefully to find anything he could resolve by himself, while Robert was making all sorts of lame comments. Aaron knew all the well what he was doing, but he just couldn’t bring himself to even laugh a little to make his fiancé happy.

“So you’re giving up already, huh” Robert teased, he meant it playfully but it made the younger boy quite pissed. “Like you are helping, standing there smirking and saying all sorts of stupid things, sure won’t get the battery started up again, will it” Aaron almost shouted.

Robert knew he shouldn’t be offended, not since Aaron was already in a bad temper before and him making it rather worse than better.

“Well I liked the last time we were stuck in a lay by better” Robert muttered, Aaron still could hear. This made him think back about the last time, it was more than two years ago and things were __so__ different back then. So many things hadn’t happen, some where about to.

Thinking back at the past months he knew he was lucky. Lucky the way it all turned around, because the man he loved now wasn’t engaged any more to some pretty, rich woman but to the boy himself, Aaron Dingle.

He never expected the blonde to change so much. He never expected him to care the way he did. But then again that first moments their lips touched, he felt a connection. Something he had never felt before, something he couldn’t turn off, just looking at him brought it up again. He could never stay away. Through the good and the bad, they were pulled to each others like magnets.

Aaron met eyes with the man he adored more than anyone, with the man he wanted to spent the rest of his life with. A smile spread across his face as he thought about a way to make up for his bad behaviour from before.

He stepped a little closer to the car again and pretended like he cared about it once again. He closed the booth while he repeated the exact same words from the scene, every sentence was craved into his brain. Because this memory was so important.

“Nothing wrong with it as far as I can see” he said, looking to Robert who was confused by the sudden change of mood. It took him a few seconds and a long stare from Aaron to get what was going on. Thinking hard to get the right words he said a little doubtful: “right... are you sure about that” He took a step towards the brown haired man. While doing it he felt more confident in every move.

“I think I’m done here” Aaron said rolling his eyes and walking away. Robert grinned, sometimes he used to forget how, from the very first moment, he tended to do that.

“Hang on” He said, Aaron stopped directly and turned around again, “What?!”. They were standing face to face now. Both hearts pounding loudly from excitement.

“yesterday, I... I shouldn't have snapped at you the way I did” The words came out really fluent, Robert was a little shocked he knew them so well. But then again this was a moment worth remembering. The sentence was followed by Aaron shaking his head saying a little annoyed: “right whatever, is that it?!”

Again he’s trying to walk away but he is stopped by Robert: “there's nothing wrong with the car.” Aaron turns around now being quite nettled by the other man: “yeah I know I just told you that.”

“no! I mean, I knew there was nothing wrong with the car, I made it up” Now the truth is out, Aaron pretends to be done with this bloke. While hiding his all so obvious attraction. “so what, you just like wasting my time, do you? Is that how you get your kicks?” He asks rolling his eyes again.

The following is answered intensely: “what do you think?!” “I think I don't like being messed around” Aaron twirls around and tries to walk away. “Don’t!” Robert stops him, twirls him around just a bit, closing the gap between them. The tension is building up and both boys have to stop themselves from kissing each other already.

“I’m not messing you around” Robert says softly. He’s dying to touch Aaron. He remembered feeling exactly the same two years ago. “Really how’s that” Aaron licks his lips, which makes Robert want him even more. “Because you __know__  why we’re both still here” The tension is so clearly, but the best has yet to come. “Do I? You tell me” Aaron says a little sassy. Both lean in, wanting to kiss so badly, but Robert doesn’t want to ruin their complete do over so he backs away saying: “Forget it”

“Fine, see you around” Aaron says, his heart pounding even louder now that he knows what’s going to happen next. He can’t wait to feel his lips for the first time over again. Even though he feels them know multiple times every day, he’ll never get used to it. Every single time feels like the very first time, especially now since they replayed the whole built up to this moment.

And then it happens, Robert grabs his shoulder roughly and pushes his lips onto the pair of the younger boy. The kiss is filled with passion and love and more. Indescribable is the best way to describe it. The feeling that goes along to it goes beyond words. Soulmates rediscovering each other over and over again every day.

The kiss definitely lasts longer than their first actual kiss and between the kisses Robert mutters: “So not gonna stop you now like last time”. Aaron smiles and says: “Like I’m letting ya, if you were.”

 

What happens next stays between the two of them stays a secret only they know, but I’m sure you can imagine. Let’s just say the car break down did bring up something about Robert’s past. Not only his past though, rather his past, present and future.

**Author's Note:**

> Always feel free to comment. If you have a suggestion for a new part please tell. Thank you for reading! Enjoy ♥


End file.
